


Walls

by CorsetJinx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mild Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look like a winter’s night. I could sleep inside the cold of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

She can feel him tense when she shifts in bed, aware that he knows she is awake and breaking the unspoken agreement he’d laid down upon his first visit. Without her glasses the room is a blurry gray, patches of lighter or darker shades making up the only difference. Mei can see the nightstand well enough, mostly because it is black in the lack of light and it keeps her focus.

If it didn’t she might turn over and look at him.

She does it anyway.

His shape is a broad one colored in tones too pale to be natural, all the more severing the identity he worked as from the one she’d known before.

Before the Antarctic and putting herself in cryostasis. Before the fall of Overwatch and the loss of everything everyone had worked for - recognition or no.

“I thought I told you _not_ to look at me.” His voice is a rumble of gravel to her ears, rough and holding the potential to be cruel.

Her own sounds mellow to her own ears, still tinged with sleep. “I’m not. You’re too blurry. It is not like you at all.”

The patch of black at the top of what she’s eighty percent sure is his head turns in her direction. The atmosphere around him changes as he does - turning quiet threat into something close to disbelief. She thinks that’s what it is at least. Otherwise, there’s not much keeping him from lashing out or disappearing as he’s threatened to do before.

Mei doesn’t squint to try and see him better, simply lets her eyes move of their own accord as they try and find something to focus on. She hasn’t lied - the expanse of his face is an indistinct shape that suggest the slope of a nose, of eyes and a mouth.

Or many eyes, but she would need her glasses to be sure.

Sometimes she thinks he has too many teeth, but that is a time when her eyes are closed and he is much, much closer. Enough to touch, as opposed to this - half the bed between them and what she thinks is a glare being directed her way.

“You’re staring right at me.” The way he says it reminds her of Reyes. An echo of a man almost familiar rather than the mercenary he is now.

“I’m actually looking past you.” She hums, curling an arm beneath her pillow to better support her head. She keeps her eyes level, feels her mouth curve into a smile. “But what I _can_ see is nice. You remind me of winter.”

A beat passes before he snorts, harsh and irritated. He turns away, further denying her the view of his face.

“And how’s that?” His tone drips with mockery.

Mei chooses to answer honestly.

“It looks like you were burned by snow.” She tells him, folding her legs into crooks beneath her blanket. His back is wide and the damaged tint of his skin almost blends in with her covers and the wall. But he moves, sometimes radiates a weak warmth, so she knows it’s him. “Not frostbite mind you, but it reminds me of the cold back then.”

It does not help that he is cold.

“I like it when you are here.” Mei says, a yawn stretching the end of the sentence and opening her mouth wide. He shifts and she can feel it in the mattress.

He says something she doesn’t catch, her eyes slowly closing as sleep drags at her consciousness. But she takes a small measure of comfort that she doesn’t feel cold iron claws against her skin, or the strange brush that nearly feels like mist when his body loses its shape.


End file.
